mirrorunanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the MirrorUnUniverse
The MirrorUnUniverse exists for 13.8 billion years. During these years many things happened. This article contains the most important dates in history of MirrorUnWorld Timeline of the MirrorUnWorld Pre-MirrorUnWorld * 0 ABB - Big Bang occurs, creating MirrorUnUniverse * 3 Minutes ABB: Matter forms * 380,000 years ABB: MirrorUnDefeatble Palace is created * 500,000 years ABB: MirrorUnSolar System is created * 1,000,000 years ABB: First stars appeared * 6000000000 BC: First planets appeared Creatures * 4000000000 BC: First undiscovered species appeared * 2999999999 BC: The Big Splash forms the seas * 700000000 BC: More undiscovered species appeared * 350000000 BC: Dinosaurs appeared * 100000000 BC: Monkeys appeared, The movie series Ice Age takes place * 65000000 BC: An meteorite falls to the MirrorUnWorld, but it missed * 50000000 BC: Another meteorite falls to the MirrorUnWorld, and made almost all life extinct * 2000000 BC: Humans appeared. HOORAY!!! Prehistoric * 1999999 BC: Phinebunk and Gerb invented the Wheel, Candunk invented Fire * 1999998 BC: A primitive sponge and a primitive starfish appeared * 1999960 BC: Spongegar, Patar, and Squog discovered fire underwater Ancient * 1524 BC: Phineas and Ferb lookalikes rescued Isabella lookalike in Ancient China Medieval * 1 - Mushroom Kingdom is founded by Toads, and Hyrule is founded * 2 - Phineas and Ferb lookalikes defeated a evil warlock * 3 - A war between the humans and monsters broke out, the humans are more smart and banished the monsters from the underground and sealed them with a magical barrier Industrial * 1776 - United States of MirrorUnAmerica founded * 1800 - Benjamin Franklin discovered Electricity * 1800s - Shroobs invaded the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario, Luigi, and their childhood selves defeated Princess Shroob, her older twin sister, and the Shroob Army Modern * 1946-1951 - Krabs and Plankton starts a business, Krabs and Plankton became enemies, until Krabs founded a perfect formula, invented the Krabby Patty * 1950s - Krabs founded the Krusty Krab after his luck changed when encounters a bankrupt retirement home known as the Rusty Krab * 1960s-1970s - Heinz Doofenshmirtz's parents disrespect him and enslaves him, All people of Gimmelsthump were forced to give up their lawn gnomes for money because of these real gnomes were mistaken as lawn gnomes * 1982 - The reverse engineering craze hits its zenith in 1982 with the band Zanzibar's hit song "What Do It Do" * 1985 - Linda became a famous one-hit wonder * 1980s - Love Händel is formed, Lynn Sr. and Rita fell in love * 1990s - Linda and Lawrence fell in love during Love Händel's final concert, Flynn-Flecther Antiques founded * 20XX - Frisk climbs Mt. Ebott, and fallen into the underground, UnderTale takes place * 2005 - Viacom is founded, but Mr. Orangutan killed the real founders and took over Viacom, angering Chara's ghost. YouTube is also founded, until a killer scientist killed the real founder of YouTube * 2007 - Phineas and Ferb builts the Coolest Coaster Ever during the first day of summer, then Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever crashed landed and destroyed Melissa Chase's future and gave her a fear of rollercoasters after Perry The Platypus' fight with Doofenshmirtz 21st Century * 2015 - Phineas and Ferb got busted and were sent to a reform school, until the owner of the reform school zapped Phineas and Ferb into a mutant along with Doofenshmirtz's copied inators. And Candace and Doof tried to turn Phineas and Ferb back to normal, but failed. Until Phineas and Ferb's friends revived them. Melissa founded out that Phineas and Ferb ruined her life * 2020s - The Loud Family became banned from Royal Woods, The President took Lincoln Loud away from his family. Viacom captured the 10 Loud Sisters. Star Fox became serious and defeats the Shroob Army * 2025 - The 10 Loud Sisters became the Vast Loudforce * 2030 - The Krusty Krab 2 is founded, until King Neptune froze Krabs. Spongebob and Patrick must bring the crown in order to save the life of Krabs and Bikini Bottom Category:Timelines Category:Events Category:History